


Sad Hours

by weirdlyobsessedwithegos



Series: The Actor/reader [1]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdlyobsessedwithegos/pseuds/weirdlyobsessedwithegos
Summary: Anonymous said: Actor Mark deserved better so 94 with Y/N reaching out to him after the affair and around the time he started pushing people away.94: “I think you’re amazing…even if I don’t say it much, I really do. The things you do…”
Relationships: Mark | The Actor (Who Killed Markiplier?)/reader, Mark | The Actor (Who Killed Markiplier?)/you
Series: The Actor/reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849483
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Sad Hours

After all that happened, Mark had become more distant. 

Not that you were the best of friends before, but now he was becoming a recluse. He wasn’t answering anyone, people hadn’t seen him for a long time, there was even a rumour that he was dead. 

So one night on you way home from work, you decide to take matters into your own hands. You get the taxi driver to change directions, dropping you off at Markiplier Manor instead of your own home. 

The gate creaks open to the eerily silent manor. Mark is known around town to throw lavish (and very loud) parties, so it’s strange for you to see it like this. You knock on the door, straining your ears to hear anything from inside.

Nothing.

After a few minutes of knocking and standing around, you hesitantly try the door handle. The door isn’t locked, opening slowly into the barely lit hall inside. Stepping inside, you make sure to lock the door behind you.

“Mark? Benjamin?” No answer. Which is strange, because Benjamin rarely takes a day off. You make your way slowly into the mansion, occasionally yelling out their names.

You find Mark at his piano. He’s not playing, fingertips just gently resting on the keys with a glass of what looks like whiskey on the ground next to him.

“Mark! There you are! I was yelling for you, I thought you might not be home, but I’m glad I found you.”

“I heard you.” A beat. “I thought if I ignored you, you would take the hint and leave.” You furrow your brow. His voice is cold, clipped, very much unlike the Mark you know.

“Mark, are you well?” Mark snorts.

“What do you think.” He starts playing something you don’t recognise, as if to tell you this conversation is over. 

You’re having none of it.

Looking around, you spot the decanter of whiskey and a few more glasses. Striding over, you pick it up and pour yourself a big glass. Taking a sip, you almost cough. You’re used to drinking, but this is abnormally strong.

You take your glass and walk over to Mark, sitting down on the floor beside his piano bench, resting your head against the edge of the bench. Mark give you a quick glance, still playing.

“I forgot how stubborn you can be.”

“It’s what made me win the election. That, and my charming personality.” You and Mark chuckle in tandem. You sit and listen to Mark play, trying to recognise the melody.

“What is the piece called?”

“It’s named Clair de Lune, it was written by Debussy. Took him 15 years to write.” 

“It’s beautiful.” You sit silent after that, letting Mark finish playing. When he finishes, he closes the lid of the piano with a heavy sigh before he reaches down for his own glass, taking a sip.

“What are you doing here?” He’s not making eye contact, twisting his glass in his hands.

“I was worried about you Mark, so I came to check up on you.” Mark takes another sip of his glass, grimacing.

“I know after all that happened, you haven’t had the best time. And I just thought I would stop by. And I….I think you’re amazing…even if I don’t say it much, I really do. The things you do…” You sigh heavily, tracing the rim of your glass. 

“You entertain people, making them smile, laugh, and feel, and I thought I would just… Come over and remind you of that.” You sigh. You hear him do the same, and then you feel a hand in on the top of your head. Looking up, you lock eyes with Mark as he ruffles your hair.

“Thank you for that.” You smile at each other. You get up, stretching, and then offering a hand for Mark to take. He takes it. As gets up and takes a few steps, he’s slightly unsteady on his feet. He ends up tripping, falling forward into you. You catch him, barely steeling yourself in time to prevent the both of you crashing into the floor. You chuckle.

“Do you want to follow me to your room?” 

“May perhaps.” Steadying the two of you, you put one of his arms around you shoulder, and your own arm around his waist.

It does take some effort, but you make it up to Mark’s room. Normally you would have left him there, but now you open his door, making your way inside. Mark is warm and heavy at your side, and very ready to sleep it seems, as he had changed from seemingly very much awake, to spending most of your little walk yawning.

You get Mark on the bed, tucking him in still fully clothed, only taking off his shoes.

“Here’s what is going to happen. You will sleep, I’ll go to work in the morning, and then in the evening, if you dare to let me into you kitchen, I’ll come and cook us dinner.”

“But you’re the DA, you shouldn’t cook.” You ruffle his hair.

“Shush, you’re one of my friends, and I do what I want.” Casting a quick glance at the clock, you note the late hour. 

“Now, I’ll see you this evening.” Getting up to leave, you’re stopped by a hand of your wrist.

“Please stay.” A tug. “Here.” You can hear the shakiness in his voice, breaking your heart.

Carefully taking your shoes off, Mark moves backward slightly so you can have room. Laying down on top of the covers, you face him as he takes one of your hands in his.

“Thank you.” Mark’s voice is barely above a whisper. You don’t know what to say back, so you simply smile at him. Mark closes his eyes, settling down for the night, your hand still in his. You do the same, and soon you’re both fast asleep.

_(If in the morning you wake to Mark snuggled close, with his face hidden in your neck, neither of you mention it.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Posting all my work from my tumblr, weirdlyobsessedwithegos :D


End file.
